


For Me

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic to For Me, a Saiyuki Reload image song. Hakkai finally lets his emotions show after getting fed up with the others.  Posted to another site in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based more on Gensoumaden Saiyuki then Reload.

**Subete shiritai nara yudan shicha dame sa  
Fukaoi o suru hodo nigararenakunaru **

So what was it about him that just seemed to leave him with an almost bitter feeling in his mouth, one that would forever be there it seemed. One that it seemed as if it would be with him to his grave, however far into the future that may be (and he did hope it was far, even if that whole hand reading had said his life would be rather short. Yes, he Hakkai, the one who always seemed to be happy really didn't like someone in their small group.

**Kokoro no soko o nozoku tsumori nara please, come on! yeah!  
Kakugo o kimete You're gonna be sorry  
Don't be afraid**

Perhaps the not liking was less of an all the time thing and more like a once in a great while thing.

Like now.

Now would be one of those times.

**What can you do for me?  
Toraerarete kurai yoru ni  
Nani ga mieta?**

It seemed at times like this where everyone was yelling that he, Hakkai, the 'mother of the group' as he was thought of and often called would step in and make the group setting into piece again. Yet today of all days he really didn't feel like performing his optional job. The shouting and yelling went on without any intervention, Sanzo's yelling only adding to the slow throbbing that had began in his head.

Really this group would never have gotten as far as they had, had it not been for Hakkai and they way he cared for them.

There was just one thing, it had all been a give relationship with no take involved.

**Hoshii to iu no nara nandemo ageru sa  
Kuroi yokubou de mo nokosazu misete yo**

And take all relationships without any give could only go on for so long before the giver began to expect something in return.

With Hakkai it could be something as simple as a thank you once in a great while, just a sign that everyone knew he was there and alive.

**Himitsu no kagi o fukaku ireru I can't wait! yeah!  
Tamerawanaide There's no turning back  
Don't be afraid**

The jeep pulled up next to an inn and everyone continued to fight. For once Hakkai said nothing, got out and went into the inn, leaving everyone in the jeep. He could request the rooms by himself after all, and leaving them behind would be the same as leaving his headache behind.

Getting his room key he went up to his room, and what he hoped some quiet.

**What can you do for me?  
Negai kanae akiru hodo ni  
Nani ga nokoru?**

The rest of the Sanzo party fell quiet as they watched Hakkai vanish into the inn.

“Sanzo?” Goku asked, breaking the silence.

Sanzo just glanced at the monkey.

“What just happened?”

“I think we just got dumped.” Gojyo told him, jumping out of the jeep and grabbing his stuff in the process. A movement Hakuryu was glad for, something was up with Hakkai and the dragon wanted to get to him as soon as possible.

**What can you do for me?  
What can you do for me?  
Nigerarenakunaru**

Goku followed the kappa’s move and got out, as did Sanzo. Almost before they were fully on the ground there was a flash of light and Hakuryu took off to try and find Hakkai. Sanzo led the demons into the inn and to the front desk, where he picked up the keys that were waiting for him. He handed Goku and Gojyo their keys, for once they would have their own rooms, and headed up to Hakkai’s room.

“Sanzo?” Goku called after him, but the monk ignored him.

**Kokoro no soko o nozoku tsumori nara please, come on! yeah!  
Kakugo o kimete You're gonna be sorry  
Don't be afraid**

Reaching Hakkai’s room Sanzo paused then knocked on the door and waited.

Hakkai had been on the bed, looking at the ceiling when he heard the knock. He glanced away from the ceiling to look at the door, making no move to get off the bed. He knew it would have to be someone in his group, either Gojyo or Goku; Sanzo wasn’t the type to knock, although Goku would have called him after knocking if he didn’t try to just walk in first.

“What?” he finally called, slightly un-Hakkai like.

“May I come in?” Sanzo asked from the other side.

Hakkai tried to keep his surprise hidden, Sanzo had just asked to come in, that was almost as strange as the way he had been feeling.

“Yes, of course.” Hakkai told him, “The door’s unlocked.” He had yet to move from the bed.

**What can you do for me?  
Toraerarete kurai yoru ni  
Nani ga mieta?**

Sanzo walked in closing the door behind him, he made his way across the room and settled into a chair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hakkai would never tell the monk if something was wrong.

Sanzo seemed to nod to himself and stood back up, he should have known Hakkai would never have told him what was going on. Making his way across the rest of the room he opened a window and let the white dragon in. Hakuryu settled into the chair he had just gotten out of.

“I’ll leave you alone then.” The monk told him and began to leave.

**What can you do for me?  
Negai kanae akiru hodo ni  
Nani ga nokoru?**

“Hakkai one thing.” Sanzo said after opening the door to leave, it wouldn’t matter if the monkey and kappa on the other side heard this, they needed to after all.

“What?” Green eyes settled on the monk.

“Thanks for sticking with us.” The monk left, closing the door behind him.

Hakkai looked to see where the dragon was. Hakuryu sat looking at him, almost looking confused. That hadn’t been Sanzo-like at all, Sanzo would never say something like that. Or maybe he would, when pushed to it. Perhaps once in a great while Sanzo, the one person he didn’t like, could act nice.

Maybe, just maybe they would make it to India.

**What can you do for me?**

Say thank you once in a while.


End file.
